The Riley Evans Trilogy: Part 3 Child's Play
by Emeria-Cori
Summary: It's 7th year, and Riley, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all want to have fun! However, when strange, and dangerous, events start occuring in and outside Hogwarts, the friends may need to look to their inner "child" to destroy evil before it destroys them...
1. A New Haircut

"**H**arry get down here!" a man's voice yelled from down stairs. Harry sat up in bed and wiped his eyes. A tear trickled down his face. He had just had a dream about his parents, Lily and James Potter.

"Would you get down here!"? The voice screamed once again. Harry sighed and jumped out of bed. The morning was rather gray as he could remember it. A thick fog hung over the ground, and clouds were stretched throughout the sky. Harry Potter walked down to the kitchen, where he saw his aunt, uncle, and cousin. Uncle Vernon turned in his seat and glared at Harry.

"What took you so long boy?" Harry didn't answer. Uncle Vernon stood up and walked toward him.

"Now you listen to me boy…" Uncle Vernon growled. Harry turned and his wand was in his hand.

"No you listen to me!" Harry pointed his wand at the very large man, and whispered some sort of spell. Vernon Dursley flew backward and landed in his seat.

"I have enough on my mind without you yelling at me," Harry continued, serving himself some bacon from the fryer, "I know your secret and I have every intention of telling whoever will listen." Dudley Dursley started to choke on his boiled potatoes, and looked at his father. None of them said a word. Now something everyone has to realize about the Dursleys was that they hated magic. Any sort of magic totally freaked them out. Harry also knew why. His aunt Petunia was a squib. People that were born from a magical family, but not magical at all. It was rather amusing to Harry, for he knew that his aunt was jealous.

"No!" Uncle Vernon hollered, slamming his fist into the wall. Two or three picture fell off the cabinet and he bent down to pick them up. Harry grinned and walked out of the room.

"I am going to Riley's house tomorrow," Harry yelled back at them. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Harry ran over to the door and pulled it open. Standing there was his uncle. Snape walked in and headed toward the kitchen.

"Um, professor…" Harry started to say as Snape disappeared from his sight. What is he doing here, Harry thought walking over to the kitchen. He peeked inside and saw Uncle Vernon and Snape staring at each other. They both wore frowns, and their hands were clenched into fists. Aunt Petunia was staring wide-eyed, and Dudley was squinting at Snape.

"Who are you?" Uncle Vernon choked out. Snape took a step forward, and Vernon stood up. Now they were both exchanging looks at each other, and then looking over at Harry. He shrugged and they turned back to each other.

"Severus Snape," Snape replied, never taking his eyes off Uncle Vernon, "Harry's uncle." A loud crash meant that Aunt Petunia had dropped a dish, which was now spread out on the floor broken to pieces.

"_Reparo_," Snape said, his wand in hand. All the pieces of glass sucked together. The plate looked brand new. Aunt Petunia picked it up off the floor and walked toward the men.

"You're Delilah's old husband," she said, looking shocked, "Riley's father. What do you want?" Snape snapped his head toward Harry.

"I'm here to pick up Harry," he told the Dursleys, "Riley says that he is coming over to our home, then they are going over to the Weasley's house." Harry heard footsteps from behind him. When he turned he gasped. Draco Malfoy was standing in the hallway.

"Come on Malfoy, and don't do that will you!" Harry yelled. Malfoy came out smirking.

"What is he doing here?" Uncle Vernon asked, actually looking quite frightened now.

"This is Draco Malfoy, my daughter's boyfriend. He will be coming as well. Harry go get your stuff." Snape was still staring at a now purple-faced Dursley. Uncle Vernon was filled with rage as he observed Malfoy.

"I don't want him in my house! Both of you get out!" Aunt Petunia suddenly screamed. Malfoy backed away. Harry turned and ran up the steps to go get his stuff. He could hear Malfoy's shoes clonking against the wooden steps, following him.

"Your uncle is scary!" Draco said, looking around the room. He smirked and walked over to the window. Owls were flying toward the window that Malfoy had just opened. He fell back as they flew in, almost running right into his face. Two of the owls Harry recognized, but the third one was a mystery to him. He guessed it was from Sirius so he decided to read it later. The first letter was from Hermione.

**_Harry,_**

**_It is at last almost our last year at Hogwarts! I can't wait! I have heard that seventh years get to do some wicked things! I'm at Ron's house right now. He is sitting right next to me laughing. I have absolutely no clue why. Why do I have to love the guys that have no self-control? Even I can't answer that. So when are you, Riley, and Draco coming? We have to know! Wait, Ron is dying to talk to you. Here he is…_**

**_Hey Harry! How have you been pal? Seventh is going to be great! The only horrible thing about it is that there is only one more year of Quidditch! It is the best sport ever created, Harry! We have to make pro! Absolutely have too Harry! Hermione is telling me not to get my hopes up. She can be and absolute pain at times. Now she is yelling at me, I swear if I could get through a day without her yelling or telling me to pay more attention, I would be amazed! Well see ya soon! Bye_**

**_Hermione and Ron_**

Harry smiled, and set that letter aside. Then he grabbed the next letter out of the other owl's talons. The next one was rather enjoyable.

_**Harry and my dearest Draco,**_

_**Hello boys! I have missed you both terribly. Ever since Draco and my dad left to have some male bonding time I have been so lonely. My mother is absolutely lovely, but it takes a lot out of you to stay in the same room with her for over an hour. I did visit America with Beverly over the summer. You remember her, we met at the Muggle School last year? Well her sister is so nice and her sister's baby is so darling. His named is Damon and he is so adorable. Hermione has already assured me that I will have more boys so I must think of more boy names. Draco, how do you feel about the name Kyle? Oh well I have found another name! You will learn to love it dear! And Harry how have you been? I haven't talked to you all summer. Well that doesn't matter because we will be seeing each other within days. My father has agreed to let me cut his hair! Isn't that wonderful. Maybe I can get him to dye his hair as well. Wouldn't he be a great blond, or maybe a red head? Well I can't wait to see you two and Ron and Hermione! Bye, love ya lots.**_

_**Riley Evans**_

"Kyle? Bryan? My boys will be called Draco Jr. and Terence! Boys names for goodness sake!" Draco screamed, so that the adults down stairs could probably hear him clearly. Harry blinked.

"You won't win Malfoy," Harry insisted, a smile immerging on his face. Malfoy sat down and sighed.

"I know and it is absolutely terrible!" Harry laughed as he got his chest and picked up Hedwig's cage. Both boys walked down the stairs, and closed their eyes when they heard yelling.

"No! I will not let him go!" Uncle Vernon was yelling at Snape.

"He has to! You fool! Harry is coming with me, and I will take him out of your care," Snape was replying, sounding amazingly calm. There was silence, and then Aunt Petunia spoke her mind.

"He must stay here, you don't have any idea what will happen to us…"

"I do know! Your curse will not be broken even if he stays here. You are not to hurt anyone. The Malfoy's are broken…" Snape was saying.

"I don't matter! That wizard put a curse on my family, and me and it is my duty to obey what ever they wish. If we don't we will surly be killed! This is not a matter of discussion." Uncle Vernon was sounding angrier by the minute. Snape ran out and took the boys by their wrists. Uncle Vernon ran out and tried to grab Harry's arm to pull him back, but they were already out the door. Suddenly Harry was flying. Not flying like birds fly in the sky, searching for food, but the way that you fly when you are holding on to a portkey. Buzzing filled Harry's ears, and the wind blew his hair back away from his face. Harry thought he was about to burst. Fortunately it stopped. The buzzing left and the wind had settled. Harry was afraid to open his eyes, worrying about what he would see. His eyes crept open and there standing before him was Riley. He screamed, and he suddenly realized that Malfoy has screamed as well. Riley put her hands on her hips and tapped her toe, looking extremely annoyed.

"Nice to see you too," she said, her eyebrows furrowing. Then she looked past them and at her father.

"Ready for your haircut dad?" she asked. Harry smiled and looked back at his teacher. Snape's eyes became wide and he stepped back slowly shaking his head. Riley pulled out a pair of scissors and nodded her head. Snape knew that he would have to let her do it.

"Now dad do you prefer a buzz cut, wavy, curly, red, brown, or yellow?" Riley grinned pulling out a can of hair dye. Harry and Draco heard him gasp. Both of them couldn't help laughing.

* * *

"Now doesn't that look much better?" Riley asked Snape when she was done. Riley handed him a hand-held mirror. Snape looked like he was about to cry when he saw his image in the mirror. He gulped, and opened his mouth to speak.

"It is…different," he exclaimed, looking over at the boys for help. Neither of them were much help anyway. They were holding back laughter. Riley had cut his hair in a choppy kind of look, and the front was standing straight up. The hair color they had decided on was brown. Snape had refused every other color.

"Oh I am so glad you love it dad!" Riley leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm going to go upstairs and clean up my room before I give Harry and Draco the tour of our house." When she was gone Snape stood straight up.

"This is a disaster! Look at my hair!" Snape yelled. Harry looked down at the floor, still holding back laughter.

"Will I get an A in your class if I say it doesn't look that bad?" Harry asked, chuckling. Snape glared at him, and then Malfoy started to laugh as well.

"You two are absolutely no help!" Snape threw his arms up and stomped out of the room. They both stopped, and glanced over at each other. But just looking at each other made them burst out in laughter. Once they had stopped laughing Riley came down and told them to follow her. She waved them over and they ran up the long wooden staircases, getting tired. Riley seemed used to the extreme workout it was going up the stairs without stopping to breathe or rest. When they finally came to the end, Harry saw a long hallway with many doors, leading into huge luxurious rooms. Of course Harry didn't know that, he only knew there were too many doors for him to count. He would find out if they were as magnificent as he had imagined in just a couple minutes. Malfoy and him walked by, mouths open, and examined the several paintings hanging from the walls. Pictures of cats, quidditch, Riley, and a lot of her sister Aileen. It was obviously not Snape's old house.

"You're right, this isn't my father's old house," Riley agreed, reading Harry's rather complicated mind, "He moved in since I found out. My mother agreed to it. Oh by the way you must meet my sister Aileen." Draco coughed, and smiled secretly. Harry didn't know what was going on, and to let everyone know the truth, he didn't. Riley's family (even though he was part of it), Riley's relationship, Riley's world, and Riley's powers were too confusing and chaotic to think about.


	2. Many Friends

"**T**his is my room boys," Riley smiled as she opened the double doors of her bedroom, "What do you think?" What did I think, Harry thought to himself. The place was beautiful, fabulous, and completely… feminine. It was pretty, he had to admit it, but it was girlish. The curtains were rather extreme though. They were blue leopard print, outlined with a rim of black. Her bedspread was the same pattern, and her pillow was a sort of silky material that had her initials sewn on it. Her cabinets were a deep red wood, and shined. Everything was organized and put away. Okay there were a few papers on the ground, but it was still pretty neat. She had her own stationary and personalized pens, books, and boxes. One book caught his eye, but he decided to peek at it later, so he could enjoy the calming feeling of the room. There seemed to be a peaceful aura in the blue room. It was pretty much all blue. Mittens was perched up on a little perched that had been nailed to the wall. On it was the owl's name written in permanent marker. He turned and looked over at a windowsill that was placed in the middle of wall between two windows. Sugarfoot was laying there, her little eyes closed. The cat's eyes suddenly snapped open, and it jumped of the platform. It ran over to Draco and started to rub against his leg, so he picked her up and scratched her behind the ears. Harry smiled. He saw a moving picture of him, Riley, Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy all standing together smiling and waving. Tears came to his eyes, but he wiped them away quickly so no one would notice.

"It's great!" Malfoy finally answered her question, holding the tiny animal in his arms. I'll go get Aileen so you guys can meet her. She has already met Draco, but she has been waiting to meet her cousin," Riley said as she walked out to find her older sister. Malfoy looked over at Harry and choked in amazement. Harry laughed.

"Look at this!" Harry said to Malfoy. They both were awestruck. Riley lived like a princess. She returned with a tall, beautiful girl. She had to be at least twenty-two, with dark brown eyes, and a slight tan complexion. Her smile seemed to curve all the way up to her ears. Malfoy was trying hard not to drool, because it was his girlfriends sister, and his girlfriend was standing right in front of him. Harry however didn't have his girlfriend there, but he still knew it was wrong.

"Hello Draco, Harry, I'm Aileen, Riley's sister," Aileen said, her hand reaching out to shake theirs. Draco's hand shot out first, followed closely by Harry's. Their hands hit together and both of them jumped back clutching their injured limbs. Riley was now tapping her foot on the ground, wearing her usual annoyed look. Harry stepped back but Draco moved over next to Riley, and put his arm over her shoulders.

"Nice to meet you," Draco said, kissing Riley on the cheek. She smiled, and looked over at Harry.

"Oh Harry, wake up!" Riley yelled, hitting him. He jumped back and glared at a proud Riley.

"That's my girlfriend," Draco mentioned, beaming at Riley. When Harry was done staring, he reached his hand out and shook Aileen's. It was a very awkward moment, and Riley broke the very unusual smile.

"Well Hermione should be here in a moment. Wait, Ron is coming too! I completely forgot! Oh there they are," Riley exclaimed, running out when she heard the doorbell ring. Harry and the rest followed her. Harry could hear Ron talking to Snape, who had answered the door.

"Hey nice haircut professor, hey now do I get extra credit?" Ron was saying. Then Snape answered.

"Whatever Weasley," he said, in his monotone voice. Now Hermione was one of the many voices talking.

"Ronald, that was very rude!"

"Sorry, I won't ever do it again."

"I better hope not!"

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"I GOT EXTRA CREDIT! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!"

"Oh what will I ever do with you?" that was when Harry walked in. He saw Ron and Hermione standing near the door, Ron was jumping up and down. Hermione looked as if she was suffering from a major headache. When she saw Harry, she ran over and flew her arms around him in a hug. Soon followed Ron, who patted him on the back rather hard. Riley came over and the two girls squealed, while Draco Harry, and Ron, caught up on what was going on. They talked about how much fun the seventh year was going to be, and what they were planning to do for their annual trick.

"It has to be something that is legal and won't get us expelled," Harry exclaimed.

"Why? I want it to be something funny not really boring! Who cares if it isn't legal…" Ron got stopped.

"No Ron, nothing illegal," Hermione said abruptly. Ron turned to look at his girlfriend, then turned back to his friends.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when we're married!" Ron whispered. Harry laughed and Hermione looked over.

"Oh you'll have to deal with it honey, and Ron I think I should be wondering what I am going to do about _you_!" Ron's mouth dropped open and he frowned. Harry saw that his face suddenly changed when Aileen walked down the stairs. Draco and Harry also stood still, watching the woman's every steps. She seemed to move gracefully, but not too slow. It was like she was an angel.

"Hello kids, I wanted to tell you all something," Aileen told them, blowing her just polished nails, "My friends are coming to Hogwarts this year for their practice as being teachers. Their names are Jared, Sophie, and Libby. I'm sure you will all meet them. Draco are you all right?" Harry only took a second to peek over at Malfoy. He was actually drooling. Riley came over and slapped his arm. Hermione, suddenly feeling protective, ran over to Ron and grasped his arm. She whispered something in his ear, and they tiptoed away. Harry followed them.

"Ron I'm serious don't you go staring at her," Hermione was pointing an accusing finger in front of Ron's face.

"I wasn't Hermione…"

"Oh yes you were. I won't stand for it. Do you here me? Do you?"

"Yes!"

"Good!" Hermione stomped away from Ron, and back too the hall. Harry laughed and Ron looked up. They both walked back to the hall. Aileen was gone and Riley seemed to be yelling at Malfoy. After she was done Hermione and Riley ran up too Riley's room. Ron, Harry, and Malfoy were stuck standing still in the hall.

"Wow, she was pretty," Harry exclaimed. Ron and Malfoy smiled.

"Yeah," Malfoy agreed, still grinning.

"Not as pretty as my Hermione," Ron said, looking up the steps. They heard the girls running down. Hermione came in first seeming too bubbly. She ran over and hugged Ron.

"Thanks Ronald," she whispered, but everyone could still hear her perfectly. Riley stomped her feet as she entered. She glared at Malfoy and walked into the kitchen. Hermione ran backwards into the kitchen as well.

"She is so beautiful and smart isn't she?" Ron smiled and spoke.

"One, two…" he counted down slowly.

"Thank you Ron!" They all heard Hermione call from inside the kitchen. Harry shook his head, and opened his mouth.

"How…?" Harry started to say.

"When you have to deal with Hermione, you learn these things," Ron told them, "You guys better practice." Ron sprinted into the kitchen as well.

"He's good!" Draco said, following the redheaded teenager. Harry stood still for a moment and then turned to follow them.


	3. A Rather Wicked Experience

"**W**hat is going on?" Harry asked as the train stopped abruptly. The train to Hogwarts was filled with screams and chatter as the lights went out. Harry heard Hermione scream, then Riley. No one could see a thing. Ron was the first to speak.

"I'm going to sleep."

"Oh no you're not!" Harry heard Hermione scream.

"Why not?"

"Help! Someone go find out what is wrong."

"And who do you think is going to be brave enough to do that Riley?"

"My Draco will."

"Oh no I won't!" Malfoy gasped.

"I'm getting up, Hermione move will you!" Ron said. Harry could here footsteps.

"Oh! Ron sit down! You stepped on my foot! _AGAIN_!" Hermione yelled. Suddenly Crookshanks hissed.

"No! Cat get off! No, No! Help Hermione, Riley, Harry its gonna kill me!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous Ron"

"Help me! It hurts! You monster get off of me! Hermione!"

"Okay everyone calm down." Harry said calmly.

"SHUT UP HARRY" all of them yelled. The light flickered and turned on full power. Harry looked around the compartment and laughed. Malfoy was holding Riley's arm tightly panting, Hermione was frowning, and reaching out to grab Crookshanks. The funniest thing of all was Ron, who was lying on his back on the ground, his face filled with shock and annoyance. Crookshanks was still hissing at Ron an trying to scratch him. Ron was trying to hit the orange cat but he missed and the cat scratched his face. Claw marks appeared on his skin. Hermione gasped and grabbed Crookshanks. Ron groaned and rolled over on his stomach. Riley fell to the floor and tried to help him up. After she realized that Ron wouldn't budge she got up and sat back down next to Malfoy, who was still whimpering like a baby.

"Draco you are seventeen! Would you stop!" Riley said. Malfoy looked up at Riley and flew backward. Harry snapped his head toward the door of the compartment. Standing there was Snape. His eyes were flashing and he ran over to the teens.

"Come on everyone has to get off the train," he said coolly, walking over and picking up Riley's suitcase. Everybody did as they were told. When they reached the door to the outside of the train, they paused. Snape practically pulled Harry out of the train and flew his suitcase at him.

"Is everyone off?" Harry heard a voice call. Many of the Hogwarts Express passengers nodded their heads. Harry was among them. A man who was way too skinny dashed over to a box and jumped up on it so he could see all of their faces. He coughed and cleared his throat. He tried to speak, but it came out as a squeak. Harry's eyes traveled to Ron, who was trying very hard not to laugh. Even Hermione looked tempted.

Nobody spoke as they waited for the skinny, old man to speak. Riley set her suitcase on the macadam and sighed. The old man darted his head toward her. His hand flew out, and his wand sparkled. Riley suddenly flew forward and knocked into Ron who fell with a loud THUMP! Riley rubbed her head and took Draco's hand. Draco helped her up and glared at the man. Hermione rushed over to Ron. Harry took a step back, as if he was frightened he was going to go flying as well. His thoughts were interrupted by a raspy voice.

"Get up here girl!" the voice yelled. Riley stayed as she was, her feet planted to the ground. The man was becoming impatient. His eyes met hers and a queer smile formed on his face. Riley cried out in pain. Her eyes became wide, she wasn't blinking at all. Snape couldn't take it.

"Stop it this instant Owen!" Snape screamed, running over to his daughter. Riley stopped and sunk to the ground.

"That will teach her not to interrupt me again," Owen said. Riley pounced. But she was caught in mid-air and thrown in the air. Harry also lifted; he stayed quiet but tried to fight it. Riley was about ten seconds from hitting the train. She stopped. When she turned her eyes flashed, the same way her father's had.

"Now, if that is the best you can do!" she bellowed to the pathetic man, "Then I am not going to lay awake at night and worry." She flew herself toward him and kicked his face. He stumbled back ward and fell of the box. She jumped to the ground and sneered. Harry, who was still hanging in the air, frowned.

"Riley!" Riley looked up at Harry and smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry, here you go," Riley ran over and pulled his legs. He fell immediately. Unfortunately Ron wasn't quick enough and got trampled once again.

"Now seriously this is getting terribly annoying," Ron whispered, hardly able to breathe under Harry's weight. Hermione gasped as another form of Ron appeared and grabbed Harry's leg and pulled hard. Harry screamed as he was thrown off. Ron got to his feet.

"Thanks Ron," Ron told his copy, "Good-bye." The copy disappeared. Harry caught Ron's eyes and squinted.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I had to get you off me," Ron came over to help him up, "Plus I think you might want to go easy on all the chocolate frogs, you might be packing on a bit of weight there."

"Thanks a lot Ron."

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked, looking worried. Riley laughed and everyone stared at her.

"That is Owen Phillips, he was Aileen's old boss. Never really liked me, but that was mainly because I used to play little tricks on him. Don't mind him I guess he just wanted to get back at me." Owen got up and glared at Riley.

"Naughty little girl," he mumbled, pulling himself up onto the box once again, "I'm guessing you are all wondering why we have stopped the train?" All the passengers stared blankly at the wizard.

"Well then…" Owen continued, "We have stopped because there is something blocking our way. Nobody seems to know what it is but we have to take proper precautions. Now everyone we will be sleeping at a nearby hospital." Whispers circled around them. Most of the whispering Harry could hear was about the thing blocking our entrance. Many more were speaking of the hospital and a small few were talking about the rigid man, Owen. A few distant voices were talking about Riley and her little performance. Ron was trying to mend his arm with his wand and Hermione was chattering with Draco and Riley. Harry felt alone.

"Now everyone some of you will be staying at the hotel next to the hospital, but I must warn you that neither of them are wizard property, it is run by muggles. Be careful not to let our little secret out. Also I will give you all a card. That will be where you will stay for the rest of the evening and night." Owen stepped down and started to hand the students cards. Harry and his friends tried to push their way through the crowd. Harry was the first to reach the man. Owen was even more terrifying up close. His eyes were bloodshot and a sickly yellow color. His face was all twisted and he was too tall to be that skinny. His skin looked as if it was melting, and his clothes were covered in dust and dirt. Harry shot the man a look as he took a card. His card said that he would be staying in the hospital.

"Go on Harry Potter, run along you are holding everyone up," the man told him. Riley pushed her way through and snatched a dark blue card out of the man's bony fingers. Before she could proceed he had put his wand up to her neck.

"Don't you dare embarrass me again like that Miss Evans, it will do you no good." Riley glared at him, and yanked away from him.

"If you don't want me to embarrass you anymore", She spoke softly, but coolly, "Then learn another thing or two about magic. Also, your attitude could do with a bit of a make over." She gave him one last cold stare and ran over to Harry. Her card also said the hospital. It turned out that everyone except Hermione had gotten the hospital. They said there good-byes and each of them mad their way to their location. Hermione was talking to Lina Black as they made their way up the wet hill.

"So Lina what has been going on? I haven't talked to you in such a long while," Hermione tried to make conversation. Lina looked gloomy.

"I'm afraid to say not so good. I have been so overwhelmed with all the summer homework and with these problems with my mum and dad. They are getting a divorce you know. It is absolutely awful."

"I am so sorry Lina!" Hermione said, putting her arm around Lina's shoulder. Lina started to weep a bit, but caught herself and stopped.

"That's enough about me! What about you? Has everything been going well with Ron?" Lina asked, looking astonishingly hopeful. Hermione was very happy to se e her so happy.

"Oh everything is going great with Ronny. Harry has also been talking about you non-stop in his letters." Lina's face lit up and the sound of that. Hermione found herself blushing. She had always been good at managing other people's love lives. She was surprised to have her own going so well.

"So have you two been talking about…" Lina broke off and her smile grew wider, "Marriage?" Hermione choked on her own laugh. Lina giggled and waited for Hermione to answer.

"Marry Ronald Weasley," Hermione looked over across the grass at Ron, "Well we haven't talked about it, so I am guessing not." That made her think. Marrying Ron Weasley? It made her laugh. When they first met she never would have guessed that they would have become a couple, and defiantly not a couple who would marry each other. Now that she thought back on it they really didn't seem to get along too well. But Hermione did remember him always standing up for her. When Malfoy had called her a mudblood, he had tried to curse him, but his wand had backfired. Hermione cringed at the thought of those slugs Ron had been coughing up after that incident. He did that back when they were both friends. Now that Hermione thought back Ron and her had always fought, but he always stood up for her whenever he had too. She scowled when she thought of how she had treated him. Yet, he still liked her.


	4. Switching Roles

Ron, Harry, Riley, Draco, and Snape entered the crowded hospital. It smelled of medicine and clean rubber gloves. Draco's nose scrunched up as if he had just smelled a rather horrid odor. Harry had to admit that it did smell bad, but it wasn't bad enough to make him feel sick. Actually, being in a hospital made him sort of queasy. Just the thought of being in the same house of a dying person made him feel strange. It was actually pretty silly since he had witnessed his own mother's death, but fortunately he did not remember much.

"You four this way, and Mr…" an older nurse pointed to them and stopped when she asked Snape his name.

"Mr. Snape." The nurse looked shocked at first, probably taken aback by the peculiar name, but straitened herself quickly.

"Well Mr… Snape… I need to take these kids to a room and then I would like to know why we are going to be your hosts, my boss will not tell me." She led them to an empty room that had three beds on opposite corners. All of them eyed the room and Riley, being the big-mouthed person she is, decided to ask a question.

"Where's my room?" she asked the nurse. Harry looked at the name tag on the nurses blouse. It said "Nurse Riana". Riley seemed to have spotted it also.

"Huh?" the nurse had no clue what Riley was saying.

"Hello? Riana are you listening? It really is rude to just ignore someone when they are trying to make pleasant conversation," Riley shot back. Harry had to turn away to keep from laughing out loud. There was Riley's attitude coming out full-fledged. Ron snorted softly behind him. Riana looked insulted, and angry.

"Excuse me little girl, but you need to calm down and stop being rude. You should also not call me Riana, call me nurse like civilized people do." Riley's eyes squinted in rage.

"Well excuse you! I am not a little girl Riana, and I will call you whatever I wish. You are not the boss of me you old tyrant," Riley screamed. People stopped to stare at the argument. Nurse Riana stepped forward and pointed a finger at Riley. Harry could feel the anger seeping out of Riley's pores, the steam was practically blowing out of her ears.

"You rude little b…" Riana started. Snape pulled Riley away from the nurse and stopped her in mid-sentence

"Now that is not necessary…" His daughter rudely interrupted him.

"Before you go on I have to say that I do not appreciate your 'tude towards your customers and I greatly encourage you to apologize to me right this instance. Also I will not sleep in the same room as the boys, this should not be permitted," Riley wailed.

"I will not apologize to you! You will sleep in the same room as your friends, there are no more rooms left, and I wouldn't move you anyway." The nurse turned on her heel and walked quickly toward the front desk. Riley's mouth dropped open. She waited until no one was around to see and pulled out her wand. With a flick of her wand and one spell, Riana the nurse had a pile of stringy puke green hair on the top of her scalp. A doctor walked by her and gave her a mean look. Riley threw her wand into her bag and smiled. She turned around swiftly, and made her way to one of the beds. After pushing her bags under the bed she plopped herself down on the edge of the bed.

"This is mine. You boys can figure out what you are going to do," Riley told them, fluffing her pillows. Harry caught Ron's eye and they both turned to Snape. He gave them the deal-with-it look.

"Two of you are going to have to share a bed, but…" Snape said, "Not with my daughter… Draco." Snape shot Malfoy a warning glance and left the room. Immediately Ron and Malfoy ran to the two other beds. Harry turned around and raised his arms in the air.

"Well of course, just make Harry suffer." Ron and Malfoy shook their heads in agreement. Harry scowled, but took some blankets and slept on the floor. He sat down and looked up at his friends. Riley was attacking her pillow, probably trying to make it puffier. Ron was throwing the covers back, and Malfoy was already under the covers. Harry sighed and climbed under his blanket as well. The sky darkened and the noises coming from the halls dyed down. Everybody in the room fell asleep.

Ron stirred and woke up. The morning light was showing through the curtains, it was dawn. He tried to fall asleep once again, but something felt wrong. He sat up and jumped out of bed. He was no longer Ron Weasley, he was Nurse Riana. Ron didn't scream, he just sprinted through the halls, trying to find his way to the room. At last he found it and practically broke down the door. The sudden noise woke up Ron, or Ron's body, and he gasped.

"Help! Who are you?" Ron screamed. The others were waking now.

"Oh no! This is Riley!" Ron's body yelled, immediately standing up, "Who are you?" Riana's hands were clenched tight into fists. Ron wasn't very happy with the current situation.

"This is Ron!" Ron yelled. He stopped quickly because the voice that was emerging from his mouth was Riana's. Ron didn't want to be stuck in the plump muggle's body any longer.

"Mr. Weasley stop yelling!" Riley's body was now standing up and walking toward the other two. It was obvious that it was Snape.

"This is not right! Look at me!" Ron cried. Riley started to laugh. Snape glared at her and took a step forward. Harry was sitting up now, and looking around.

"What is happening? I'm Draco Malfoy, not Harry Potter! Riley!" Harry jumped out of the bed and ran over to Snape. He grabbed Snape's arms and pulled. Snape shook him off.

"Malfoy get off me! I'm not Riley! This is Severus Snape!" Snape demanded, stepping away from Malfoy, who was rubbing the scar on Harry's head, which was now his own. Malfoy's body was still asleep and was snoring on the middle bed. Everyone wondered who it was.

"Excuse me! Would you get up please!" Riley's 5 foot 4 body ran over to the bed where the boy was sleeping. Snape was shaking him. A stifled scream emerged and Snape backed away, watching closely.

"Hoot! Hoot!" Draco's voice screamed. Malfoy, who was now Harry Potter, sighed and fell to the ground.

"It's Hedwig!" Riley told them, sitting on the edge of the bed. Ron tried to pull the dress he was wearing down to his knees.

"This Nurse is too old to be wearing a dress this short!," Ron exclaimed, "This is so embarrassing." No one spoke. No one had any clue what was going on or what they were going to do about it. Hedwig was clawing at Draco's blond hair, thinking that it was his feathers. He was also scratching Malfoy's pale skin. Riley looked down at Malfoy, who was still on the ground, unconscious. Snape had left to go find out what was happening, and to search the hospital for any owls that were coming to deliver mail. Nurse Riana, or Ron Weasley, was still pulling down the dress, and trying to fix the mop of green hair. Draco went out to look around.

Snape didn't return for close to an hour and all that he had in Riley's small hands was a letter. He handed it to Ron, who tried to grasp it with the nurse's fat fingers. Riley walked over to see what the letter was about. It was addressed to Harry, Ron, Riley, and Hermione. Since Hermione was in the other building, and Harry was nowhere to be seen, Ron and Riley opened it. They read it quickly and Riley ran over and pulled out her leather suitcase. After she placed it under her pile of clothes and robes, she ran over to Ron again. He stood still for a moment and ran over to his own suitcase. It was frayed and old but it made no difference of what was placed inside. Robes, clothes, papers, books, extra owl food, parchment, and many bottles of ink were inside and crowding around so Ron could hardly close it. Ron reached in and pulled out parchment and his writing utensil and started to write. It was more scribble than anything, but it didn't matter to either of them. As Pig flew out the window, carrying the letter, Ron ran over to the window. He leaned over it and put his head down. Something was wrong.

"Ron? What is wrong?" Ron turned as Riley said this. His face was covered with red bumps. The nurse's fat legs were also covered. Riley stepped back at first. She guessed that Ron was having some kind of reaction to the spell gone wrong, but then she realized it had something to do with Nurse Riana. Nothing was happening to Riley or Hedwig, so that was the only rational explanation at the moment.

"I feel itchy, and my butt hurts," Ron whined, lying down on one of the beds.

"I think the nurse is allergic to something. It was probably the owl," Riley explained. She ran over to her suitcase and pulled out some ointment. She told Ron to rub it anywhere it itched.

"Um, Riley could you like go for a moment?" Ron asked. Riley understood.

"Oh yeah of course!" Riley ran out, giggling to her self. She Heard Ron scream. She laughed even harder when she thought about how ugly the nurse was and how unfortunate Ron was to have to see more.


	5. Hermione to the Rescue

**H**ermione heard a soft noise. Her head lifted off the pillow, releasing a strand of hair that didn't stay in her ponytail. First she looked over at Lina Black, Harry's girlfriend, who was snoring loudly, then she hoisted herself off the comfortable bed. As Hermione's feet touched the ground she shivered. Something was wrong. She crept over to the door and opened it painstakingly. Nobody was out in the hallway. Confused, she closed the door and walked back over to her bed. Before she could lie down she heard the noise again. At last she figured it out, it was the sound of a rock hitting the window. Except when she reached the small square window she found it wasn't a rock at all, an owl was pecking lightly.

"Well hello, a bit late for mail isn't it?" Hermione said to the owl. This owl was well known to her, because it happened to be her boyfriend Ron Weasley's owl. Pig, was the name. It flew about, hooting loudly. Lina stirred and Hermione grabbed the owl and stuffed it into the small cubical closet. Hermione could still hear the faint sound of an owl freaking out, but she let it go and opened the letter Ron had sent. She skimmed it quickly and immediately pulled out her suitcase, which was lying in the closet. Pig whipped by her and waited near the open window. As Hermione changed, Harry hooted wildly. He turned away from her so that he didn't see anything. Being an owl made it hard to communicate to humans. He was now Ron's owl, Pig. When Harry thought it was safe too turn around he did. Hermione was fully clothed in common clothes and was scribbling a letter. Harry flew over to her and fixed his beak around the feather and pulled. The quill feather slipped from Hermione's hand, and was clenched in Pig's mouth. Hermione tried to grab it but steeped back when Harry attempted to write a message to her. Although the handwriting was messy, it was still good enough for Hermione to read. Her mouth dropped and she snapped her head toward Harry. The bushy hair flew into Harry's face and he backed away.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. She grabbed the little creature and observed it quickly. Harry tried to release himself from her grasp and nodded Pig's head to inform Hermione that she was right.

"We need to help Ron and Riley!" Hermione ran down the halls to the door. Harry followed her closely, his new wings flapping up and down. The receptionist was fast asleep at the desk. Hermione tried not to wake her up. She succeeded.

"Where are they?" Hermione asked Harry, as they entered the hospital lobby. Harry jerked his head to the left. Hermione understood and started that way. When they both reached the end of the wall a girl's body emerged from the shadows.

"Miss. Granger, what are you doing here?" Riley was standing there looking flushed. Something wasn't right about the way she talked.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked. Riley sighed and tapped her foot.

"This is Professor Snape," Riley's voice told her sharply. Hermione just walked past her, or him, stunned. Snape decided to follow her. All three of them walked, and flew, down the halls stopping to look in every room. Hogwarts students were everywhere, in the halls, rooms, bathrooms, closets. It was amazing how many kids attended the school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"Harry, are we almost there?" Hermione turned to the owl. Snape looked up at the tiny owl and Harry looked back at him.

"That owl is Harry? Harry Potter?" Snape asked. Hermione nodded, beginning to fell anxious. Finally, Harry jerked his head toward one of the doors. They all ran in to see the fat nurse's body lying on the floor and Ron's body sitting on the bed. Draco was up and about still hooting.

"Who is who?" Hermione began. Ron's head looked up at her.

"This is Riley," Ron's voice told her. Hermione looked down at the nurse. Little red dots were still covering her already hideous face.

"That isn't… it can't be…" Hermione started but stopped.

"Yep that's Ron," Riley told her. Hermione scowled. Ron didn't seem to hear them. If someone were to run into the room they would have thought that the nurse was dead, but they all knew better.

"What happened to his face, and legs, and…" Snape asked Riley.

"That nurse was allergic to owls, and Ron touched the owl to send a letter to Hermione. Unfortunately it still affected him. Okay enough about that! We have a lot of problems on our hands right now. Draco is out around the hospital somewhere, and we have no clue where Harry is or that nurse. Also I'm not sure if Draco is Pig or Hedwig," Riley explained flatly. Harry flew over to a piece of paper lying on the desk. With his beak, he began to scribble the words Hedwig on the paper. Hermione read it and nodded.

"Um this is Harry. He is stuck in Pig's body and he says that that is Hedwig. So the question is, where are Pig, Draco, and the nurse." Snape cut in.

"What about my body? We have no clue where that is also," just when he said that Snape's pale form walked into the room.

"Can someone explain to me what is going on?" It was Nurse Riana. Riley burst out laughing. She knew immediately who it was, and seemed to think that it was very funny. Snape's body stepped forward and plunged on Riley. They watched as Ron's and Snape's bodies scrambled around on the floor. One of them knocked into Ron and made him roll of the bed. The nursed butt hit the floor hard and the room seemed to shake. Ron still hadn't awakened. Punches were being thrown between the two mortals jumping on the hardwood floor. Nobody knew what to do.

"Get off me! You fat, ugly, horrible…" Ron's voice cut through the air like a blade. Snape's voice soon followed.

"What did you call me you little witch?" the nurse yelled back at Riley.

"Yeah I'm a witch and proud of it! And to answer your question I said you were a fat, ugly, horrible…" Riley didn't get to finish. Hedwig flew into the room, followed by Draco who had Harry's jet black hair flying in his face. They both swooped down on the two fighters and pulled them away.

"Draco let me go!" Riley screamed, Ron's red hair sticking straight up. Snape was caught by the ear, and was screaming as loud as he could. A thought suddenly came to Hermione's mind.

"Wait guys shhhhhhhh!" She screamed. Everything was still. Not a sound was made.

"Don't you people think it's weird that no one has awoken yet?" the honest truth was that none of them had thought about it until then. Still no one spoke. They were thinking, all of them. Except Ron who was sprawled across the floor, and Hedwig who was zooming around the room, knocking Draco's body into the walls. Everyone ran, or flew, out of the small room. They looked in all the rooms but nobody would budge from their deep sleep.

"What is going on?" Draco asked, trying to stick Harry's hair away from his face.

"They are still breathing so they aren't dead, but I have no clue what kind of spell this is," Hermione observed Colin Creevey who was lying in the bed in front of them. His stomach was rising and lowering as he took in the oxygen around him. He was not dead. Hermione took one last look at Colin's face and then turned. She was

looking into Ron's eyes. She took a step back and began to yell out orders to everyone.

"Harry go over to the hotel and try to wake Lina up, we might need her. If she does not wake up check some of the other students, try Ginny first then go on. Snape try to find Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonnagal. Riley go get Ron and try to wake him up. Draco go with her, or him or whatever! You…" she glanced at the nurse, "just stay here and do whatever you do, ok?" Everyone nodded.


	6. Premonition Fever

**S**uddenly Snape collapsed. Hermione ran over to check what had happened to the nurse. Then Snape's gray eyes snapped open. He patted his head. Hermione got up and walked over to the bed, she wanted to know if anything had happened to Colin. Snape's tall, lanky body suddenly jumped to it's feet.

"Hermione." It was a cold, unfriendly voice. She hadn't heard it before. Hermione turned at the sound of her name. Snape's eyes were gone, black. Then serpents slithered out of them curling around his legs, and making their way toward the frightened witch. A sharp pain raced through her head and down her body. She felt cold and alone. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Her useless body fell to the floor, unconscious. Dreams came to her. Most were rather unpleasant.

Hermione was now a spirit floating toward Hogwarts, it seemed empty. She saw something below her. It was Riley screaming and crying. Snape's lifeless body lied next to her, looking pale and dead. Hermione floated down to where her friend was weeping, now softly.

"Hermione?" Riley was now looking at her. Hermione stumbled back ward and fell to the ground. It started to pour rain down on them. Lightening flashed through the pitch black skies that circled the quiet school. Thunder boomed through the night and shattered all hope for a sunny tomorrow. Riley just stared at the allusion of Hermione. Riley's eyes were empty and not filled with their usual happiness and meaning.

"Hermione I can see you. This is a premonition. I know. I have had many before. It was Harry who killed my father! It was Harry Hermione," Riley gulped, her hair matted with water, "No, it was not Harry. It was Voldemort. He is the cause for everyone's grief, everyone's sorrow. No witch or wizard is safe from the treachery he brings and carries with him. Not even his followers." Riley stopped speaking for a moment.

"Whatever you do, do not let my sister Aileen alone with Ron or Harry. She will already bring doom to my father. Go now I have said all I can and just remember, " Riley was becoming more serious, " Do not eat any of the chocolate, and do not walk through the corridors alone, even in the daylight." Riley and Snape faded away and the school did too. Hermione drifted to the Burrow where she saw Mrs. Weasley cooking. A man knocked on the door and Hermione went to sit down. Something caught her eye and she looked across the room. There sat Riley in the same ghostly form as she was in.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said. Molly Weasley just went along without even noticing Hermione. The man followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen and sat down in the chair in front of Hermione. His nose was pointing out like a slide and his light eyebrows connected above his slide shaped nose and formed a uni-brow. A frown was shown on his face with no sign of changing to a happy smile. Mrs. Weasley put the lid on her pot and came over to sit down next to the man. Hermione could tell that something was wrong.

"Mrs. Weasley I have been sent to your lovely home to tell you some rather bad news," the man exclaimed. Molly's face fell.

"What is your name?" she asked, looking at him as though he was a nasty bug. The man took out a tiny piece of construction paper that held his name, address for owl post, and many more tidbits of information. Mrs. Weasley's face fell.

"What is the problem Mr. Hartman? Is everything okay?" she was beginning to sound worried.

"I'm afraid everything is far from ok Molly, is it ok if I call you Molly?" when Mrs. Weasley nodded, he went on, "I'm terribly sorry to report that a mister Harry Potter has been killed and…" Mrs. Weasley let out a very loud sob and started to ramble on with words that had absolutely no meaning and would never be answered.

"What has happened? Who did this? Was it Voldemort? Did it have something to do with his scar? Why aren't you answering my questions? When did this happen? Is it all confidential? What about Hermione, Lina, and Ron? How is Ron taking this?" Mrs. Weasley cried, blowing her nose on a small rag. The man, named Mr. Hartman, looked down at his polished black shoes. Hermione sat back in her chair and also looked down at the floor. _How could this have happened?_ Hermione thought. Riley was also bowing her head down. Suddenly Mrs. Weasley stopped.

"Where is Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked, beginning to think about what the man had said, when the man did not answer she stood straight up and the chair flew across the kitchen. "Where is my son?" Mr. Hartman stood up and glanced up at the angry mother who demanded an answer he did not want to give. Hermione stood up like everyone else in the room, and walked over to Mrs. Weasley. Riley walked out the back door.

"Your son Ron Weasley," the man choked, "was pronounced dead at 3:47PM June 14, 1997. He was also killed, along with his best friend Harry." No one said anything; shock had overcome their already grieving bodies. Hermione didn't dare look at Mrs. Weasley or at the strange man who had delivered them such bad news. Almost instantly Hermione started to pull back away from the Burrow, but right before she was gone she saw Mrs. Weasley's face. It was scrunched up and red. Her eyes were dripping with tears and she had sat down on the floor to keep from fainting.

"No!" Hermione yelled, trying to reach out to Mrs. Weasley, trying to comfort the woman who had just lost her child. Tears started to roll down her own face. There was nothing she could do. Nothing she could say. Now she was starting to see another setting. This time it was at a hospital. Hermione was lying in a bed, surrounded by nurses and doctors. Hermione saw Ron standing on the other side of the room biting his nails nervously. He looked older, probably about nineteen. An echo of a loud screech filled the hospital. Hermione was screaming with pain and determination.

A doctor called, "The baby is out!" another wail filled the room; it was a baby's scream. Hermione looked over at Ron who was running over to the doctors, looking around excitedly. Finally all the doctor and nurses filtered out of the room leaving three people. Those three people were a tired, but happy Hermione, a nervous Ron, and a tiny newborn baby. Both of the Hermione's smiled down at the baby. It was still crying softly and punching its tiny fist in the air. Ron bent his head down and kissed the tiny baby. The baby fell asleep after that.

"It's a boy Ron, we had a boy just like you wanted," the Hermione lying in the bed told Ron. He nodded.

"What should we name him?" Ron asked. Hermione thought for a moment.

"Jason," Hermione suggested. Ron smiled again.

"Then Jason it is. Jason Harry Weasley," Ron said.

"Yes," Hermione said, swooping down on Jason, kissing his little head. More tears were forming in Hermione's eyes as she watched. It was so beautiful. She looked around for Riley, but she was nowhere in sight. Without even realizing it she started to pull back again, out of the hospital room and to a cemetery. Hermione was now in a dark, cold cemetery, with people dressed in black all around her. She saw older versions of Riley, Harry, and Draco walking toward herself in about ten years. They all looked older including Hermione herself. Mrs. Weasley, now old and gray haired, was standing next to the rest of the Weasley family. Kids that seemed to be her own surrounded Hermione.

"What has happened?" nobody saw her, nobody answered her. The man that Hermione had seen at the Burrow walked up to a podium. He bowed his head and tried not to look at the sadness.

"Today we have gathered here to say goodbye to a loving father, husband, son, brother, and friend. We are here to pay our last respects to a man named Ron Weasley," the man said. Everyone sniffled and cried through out the graveyard. Hermione saw Nevill Longbotton and Professor McGonnagal standing near a tree. She also saw Parvati and Padme Patil, and one of Ron's friends Seamus. Hermione cried herself at the sight of the coffin being lowered into the cold ground. Hermione looked back over at her future self and children. There was Jason, Tara, Bridget, Chris, and Taylor from her dream she had had a while ago.

"Come on Jason get your brother and sisters and let's go home," Hermione said, putting a trembling hand on her oldest son's shoulder.

"Yes mum," Jason replied, taking Tara's hand. They all left without saying a word to anyone else.

"No", the ghostly figure of Hermione screamed, but it was too late. She was drifting backward as she had done many times that day or night, she could not even tell. Then she saw total darkness.


End file.
